


What's Cookin', Good Lookin'?

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Papara One-Shots [4]
Category: Underswap (Undertale AU), Undertale, underswap
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, HONEY NUT CHEERIOS NEEDS MORE LOVE, Mutual Pining, THEY DESERVE IT, abuse hinted but not stated, i need to write something more concrete with these two, it is a Problem, mutual crush, sad chara backstory insinuated but not stated, waffle making, why am i so obsessed w characters making breakfast food not for breakfast, yet more character building with yet another honeynut cheerios oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Based on a dialogue prompt, which is the title.





	What's Cookin', Good Lookin'?

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat*  
> Honey nut cheerios (Swap Chara/Papyrus) needs more love from Frans shippers.  
> Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.

She scowled, but she was blushing. _Like putty in my hands._

"I am clearly making waffles. Leave me alone, you monster."

He peered over her shoulder all too easily. Chara was the shortest little lady he had ever met, and he was taller than the average skeleton... which, unfortunately, was already pretty tall compared to humans. 

She was half his height.

Shenanigans inevitably ensue.

"Waffles, huh?"

"Yes. Get out of the kitchen with that cigarette, or put it out."

He put it out. "Can I help?"

"I don't want your help." she said sharply. "You'll ruin them."

"Wow. Ok."

Sensing his mood dampen slightly, she turned around. "I'm sorry," she remedied. "I don't mean _you,_ like, specifically... My grandma used to make these, and I'm the only one who can make them taste the same as hers." She offered him a shy smile. "For what it's worth, I actually enjoy your cooking."

He snorted. "You and no one else," he remarked, hopping up on the counter beside her to watch her cook.

Chara reddened. "Sans likes your food." she protested.

"No, he doesn't. He's just incredibly nice."

Pause.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I think Frisk probably--"

"Frisk??" Papyrus burst out laughing. "If that's the best you can do, I really _must_ be awful."

She giggled a bit, sticking her finger in her mouth quickly to clean a bit of batter off of it. "No, you're not," she insisted. "You're _fine_."

"Then why don't you let me help?" he teased.

She stomped her foot. "I already _told_ you! I'm the only one who..."

He had already lost interest. "All right, all right. When you're done, come watch some TV."

"Why is it always TV with you?" she demanded. "No, I have to stay here and watch them cook. We only have one waffle iron, so I have to do them one at a time. Then we have to eat them quickly, while they're hot."

"What, exactly, made you decide to cook waffles at three in the afternoon?" he asked, leaning back into the cabinet.

Chara flushed. "I... I just felt like I needed a taste of home." she said quietly. "It's been... a long time since I saw my mom."

She was still putting off visiting home. Why, he could only guess, if she'd had only nice memories there. But, it wasn't any of his business.

What _was_ his business was Chara, and her feelings. And her mood had suddenly dipped dramatically. She sniffed and moved her arm to quickly wipe away tears that had started gathering on her cheeks. His SOUL dropped.

He leaned forward and took her chin in his fingers, gently pulling her head up to face him. "Hey. Listen."

"W-what?"

"Your home is here with us."

Her eyes were wide, and the tears in her eyes simply made them glisten even more than usual.

"Here?"

He shoved the overprotective, vengeful instinct down. "Yes. Here. With me."

"Why?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

_Because we all love you._

_Because **I** love you._

"Because." He casually let go of her, sticking his hand in his jacket pocket. "You saved us. You belong with us."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Also, I love you."

Her head flew up. "Excuse me?"

"I said we love you." he corrected quickly. _Shit._

"No you didn't." Her eyes were narrowed.

"Smoke break."

Papyrus teleported out of the kitchen and onto the porch.

 

 

When he decided it was safe to come back inside, a few waffles were already done. Chara had sprinkled chocolate chips in them, and shyly offered him a plate, saying nothing of the earlier conversation. However, she had cheered up considerably.

Papyrus considered this a win.

"TV and waffles, then?" he suggested, taking a bite of the hot, delicious pastry.

"Oh, fine. But I get to choose what we watch."

"All right." He flicked on the TV and changed the channel to the Food Network.

"You know me so well!" she giggled, sitting down on the couch with her plate.

"Yes, I do." he replied fondly.


End file.
